


I'm Supergirl

by andreabaileyhc (orphan_account)



Series: Supercorp Smutville [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/andreabaileyhc
Summary: “Kara, I’m a genius with one of the most successful companies in the world, of  course I would know that you are Supergirl, you aren’t exactly the sneakiest,”





	I'm Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to trading_markers for helping me beta this, you da bomb man.  
> check out my tumblr  
> [Tumblr](https://andreabaileyhc.tumblr.com/)

I’m Supergirl

Kara was no ordinary person.

For she was an alien.

But right now, her mind was not functioning properly.

For she was too busy pounding into her girlfriends ass, Lena’s wet cunt clinging onto her shaft oh so tight and good.

She knew that she should probably tell Lena that she was Supergirl, but honestly, she wasn’t sure how Lena was going to react to that.

So instead, she just resumed her pounding, hell-bent on giving her girlfriend the best orgasm ever before their ‘interview’ session was over.

“Baby,” Lena breathed, her hands clutching the edge of the table for dear life as Kara had her bent over her desk, her dress hiked up to her waist as Kara gripped onto her waist and added a roll in her hips, making her cock hit her g-spot.

“Shit, fuck, Kara, don’t stop,” Lena whined, arching her back so Kara could go deeper.

Kara groaned.

 Lena was so damn tight.

“Come on, baby,” She said, drilling her hips even faster,” Let go, I’ll catch you. Let go,”

“Kara!”Lena screamed as she flew out into the stars, her body shaking as she clenched tightly around Kara.

“Fuck,” Kara grunted, as she shot jet after jet of cum into Lena’s walls.

Picking Lena up, she turned Lena around to face her with her cock still inside of her. Lena wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck, as Kara palmed her ass, her hips starting to move again. Their mixed fluids flowed out of Lena’s entrance, trickling onto her table. Lifting Lena of the table, she smashed their hips together and started to thrust in and out of her, handling Lena like she weighed nothing.

Before you knew it, Kara was once again emptying her load into Lena, as Lena was once again gripping Kara’s member with her walls. Turning around, she walked to the couch, Lena still clinging onto her.

Sitting down she started to weave her hand through Lena’s hair. Lena sighed, burying her head into Kara’s neck.

Suddenly, Kara’s Supergirl phone rang.

Groaning, Kara placed Lena on the couch and walked over to her bag. Fishing the phone out, she pressed the accept button.

“Supergirl,” Alex Danvers, her sister said, her voice breathless.

“Yes?” She said, being as discreet as possible, not wanting Lena to know that she was Supergirl.

“Main street, there is a fire, we need you now,” With that, Alex hung up.

Kara turned and sighed, “Lena, I need to go, Miss Grant needs me-“

Lena was behind her, kneeling, her hands reaching up and enveloping her soft shaft,” I’m sure that if you tell her that you were having a private interview with Lena Luthor, she could give you some leeway,” Lena said, opening her mouth and closing it around Kara’s head, sucking at her head, her tongue flicking at Kara’s sensitive slit.

Kara threw her head back and moaned, her fingers digging into Lena’s head.

“Lena,” She gasped out, “I need to leave…”

Lena ignored her.

“Lena, I’m Supergirl, and I need to go help my sister,”

Lena slid her mouth out with a pop and stood up, staring at Kara,” So you finally got the guts to tell me, huh,”

“What!?”

“Kara, I’m a genius with one of the most successful companies in the world, of  course I would know that you are Supergirl, you aren’t exactly the sneakiest,”

Kara’s jaw dropped into an ‘o’.

Lena laughed,” Go save the world, Supergirl,”

*

When Kara came back into the office, she was covered in soot and ash, her hair messy.

The worst part was that she was still sporting a hard on, her compression shorts in her suit only able to hide so much from the public eyes.

Kara walked in through the balcony doors, her face wild and eyes a dark haze.

“Lena,” She said in a husky voice as Lena turned around in her chair to face her.

“Kara, what-“ Her sentence was cut short when Kara smashed her lips against hers.

Slipping her hand underneath Lena’s thighs, she hoisted her up and placed her on the desk. Bunching her dress up, she pulled down her suit’s zipper and peeled the shirt off. Taking her cock out, she position her shaft towards Lena’s entrance and thrust into her, bottoming out in one go.

Lena threw her head back and let out a groan, the sound resonating in the quiet room, breaking the silence. Hearing Lena groan in such a sultry way was Kara’s breaking point. Pulling her hips back, she snapped it forward, starting a fast pace, her hips a blur as she palmed Lena’s breast, tweaking her nipples while nibbling at neck, leaving a ton of hickies on her neck.

Before long, Lena was clenching around Kara’s dick, her walls clenching around her so tight that Kara couldn’t help but empty her load into Lena.

Sitting back on Lena’s desk chair, she sighed. She and Lena could finally go home and rest…

“Kara?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Your Supergirl phone is ringing,”


End file.
